


bad decisions

by stilinskisbitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mexico, Movie Night, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisbitch/pseuds/stilinskisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Liam get drunk together.</p>
<p>aka: the one where Scott should listen to Stiles, Liam wants to move to Mexico and everyone is being overly dramatic</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad decisions

„Can I talk to you for a second?“

Surprised Scott looked up from the conversation he was having with Danny when he heard the voice. He’d recognize it anywhere.

“Liam.”

He glanced at Danny and back at Liam. He seemed so tense and now that Scott paid attention, he could actually smell his beta’s anger radiating off him.  
 Liam watched him expectantly.

Danny looked between them as if trying to figure out what was going on.  
He clapped Scott on the shoulder and took a few steps back, distancing himself from the situation, realizing that Liam would probably want to talk in private, not with him nearby.

“I guess I’ll see you in chemistry then!”

He waved and then disappeared around the corner.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”, the younger boy now gritted through his teeth at Scott who, really? He was so confused right now.

“What are you even talking about?”, he wanted to know.

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, obviously trying to calm his heartbeat.

“Hey, what’s going on?”, the alpha said softly.  
Worried he reached out to rest his hand on his beta’s shoulder.  
Fortunately the touch comforted the younger boy at least a little and calmed him down.

Liam sighed and opened his eyes again.

“Sorry. It’s just…I can’t- I- I was at that party this weekend. Mason took me. And they had booze. Obviously. Because that’s how parties work.  
And I couldn’t…I drank _a lot_. And...I felt _nothing_.  
I can’t get drunk. That is about the worst thing that could’ve happened to me.”

Now it dawned on Scott.  
Drinking for the sake of being drunk was familiar to him even though lately, or rather since he was bitten, there were so many things on his mind, more important than that.  
Derek had explained it to him when he got his tattoo, that that was one of the things werewolves couldn’t do. He hadn’t really cared.  
But of course it would be upsetting for anyone not dealing with the problems he had.

Liam’s pulse speeding up again broke his train of thought.

“And it’s your fault. You were the one who bit me! ‘The bite is a gift’, well fuck you because-“

The school bell rung, much to the alpha’s relief.  
Liam had learned to control his anger more or less but every time he couldn’t it was quite intimidating.

Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and shot Liam a quick smile.

“Gotta go. Class. Talk to you later!”

He escaped into the classroom and let himself fall into his seat.  
At least now he knew what the problem was.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, no! Just no. That isn’t just ignoring your responsibilities, this is downright stupid, and I’m sorry man, I know you are my best friend, but honestly, Scott, honestly? This is a bad idea, and not the harmless kind, but the kind of bad idea _I_ usually have and you know how that always ends.”

Scott groaned and buried his head in his arms. Stiles was sitting in front of him and shoveling down the cafeteria food like it wasn’t as bad as it looked.

“I know, I know! This won’t end well. But he’s just a kid, man! Remember how we were as freshmen? And it’s only for one night. And _I_ am there. I can look out for him and make sure he’s safe.

And you! You can come!”, Scott smiled, convinced that having Stiles there to support him would make this way easier, “So there’ll be two of us and-“

“Nononono. No. _You_ do whatever you want with your pup but something terrible will inevitably happen so when he eventually tries to claw at your throat because you won in Call Of Duty or for some other stupid reason, then don’t come running to me because all I’ll have to say to you is ‘I told you so.’”

Scott sighed.  
He would have to do this alone after all.

 

He spent the week running it through his mind over and over.

On Wednesday evening he finally came to a conclusion.

He would do it.  
For Liam.  
Because Liam was his beta.  
And not at all because he liked him more than he should and wanted to spend more time with him.  
He would do it because he was a good alpha.

Just coming back from a run he pulled out his phone and texted Liam.

_Meet me Friday. My place, around 8. – S_

 

* * *

 

The door opened and Scott's dopey grin made his heart skip a beat.

“Hi. I’m so glad you came! Wanna come in?”

Liam nodded and followed his alpha inside to the living room.  
Scott seemed nervous. Why?

“Um yeah, so I ordered pizza, that alright? And I’ll go get us something to drink, you can choose the movie, I don’t really care, we have Netflix so we can basically watch anything on here and-“

“Scott. Why am I here?”

Scott sighed and scratched his neck as he sheepishly looked up at the younger boy.

“I’ll explain it to you in a minute. I promise. I’m just gonna go and get us something to drink, okay?”

He smiled and then turned around, walking into, presumably, the kitchen.

Liam was still more than confused but he decided to sit down anyway.  
What was going on with Scott?

He plopped down on the couch and helped himself to a piece of the pizza that lay on the table in front of him.  
The TV was already turned on so he took the remote and clicked through Netflix, trying to find something he’d like to watch.  
When he noticed that Finding Nemo was filed under favorites, he couldn’t suppress a smile.

“So”, Scott began as he sat down on the couch next to Liam.  
He placed two bottles on the table.

Liam frowned. “Is this..?”

Scott nodded.

“Yep. Wolf beer or something? No idea what it’s called.  
Tastes like normal beer but there’s some substance in it that helps werewolves get drunk?  
I talked to Derek and persuaded him to get us some.  
Look, Liam”

The alpha turned around so he could look him directly into his eyes.

“Stiles said this is irresponsible because you’re not even allowed to drink yet and he’s probably right.  
But I get it. I get you. When we were your age we would nick some of our parents’ alcohol and get drunk, so I know where you’re coming from. And-“

Scott was interrupted by Liam flinging his arms around the older boy’s neck.

He felt all tingly inside and was grinning like an idiot into Scott’s shoulder.  
He inhaled Scott’s scent which didn’t help the feeling in his stomach but calmed him down nonetheless.  
It always calmed him down.  
It didn’t make any feelings go away. Not the fear he had felt after being trapped in the well, not the anger, and not the happiness, which could get too much at some point because Liam always felt _too much_.  
But Scott’s scent, or even only Scott’s presence was like a mist coming down all around him and quenching everything a little, making it bearable again.

After a few seconds he released his death grip on Scott.

“Thanks.”

His alpha returned his smile and handed him the drink.

“Cheers”, they both said and clunked their bottles.  
Liam took a sip and then put it back on the table.

“So, Finding Nemo, yeah?”, Liam smirked.

Scott looked shocked for a moment but then playfully shoved Liam, laughing.  
“Oh, shut up. You know it’s a classic.”

 

 

They agreed on watching Captain America.  
Liam had wanted to watch The Purge but Scott had protested he would never watch that movie again because it was ‘truly terrifying’.

By the time it was over their beers were empty and the pizza was gone.

“Another?”  
Scott shot him a half smile as he got up, the empty bottles in his hand.

“Sure”, Liam grinned back and followed him into the kitchen.  
He felt a little tipsy already and that only made him smile more.

Never would he have expected Scott to do something like _this_.  
He had gotten to know him as a responsible teenager who always calculated the risks before doing anything and who would never do anything idiotic.  
And getting drunk together with Liam was at least borderline idiotic.  
It was nothing like the Scott he knew but getting to see new sides of him, that Scott _let him_ see this side- it made Liam fall even harder for him.

The fridge closed and Scott held out another beer for Liam to take.

“So um, it’s almost half ten and my mom will be home soon, so how about we go upstairs to my room? We can watch something on my laptop?”

He nodded and they made their way upstairs.  
As long as he could spend more time with him.

“What do you wanna watch now?”, Scott asked halfway up the stairs without turning around.

“I don’t really care. You choose.”, he answered honestly.

“Man, don’t leave all the hard decisions for me. I don’t even know. I am rewatching Friends again and I’m on season two now so I guess we could watch that? If you’re up for it”, he suggested.

They entered Scott’s room now and the alpha let himself fall backwards on the bed occupying all the space on the bed.  
There was nowhere else to sit so Liam was left standing there kind of awkwardly, trying not to stare too much at where Scott’s shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing tanned skin.

“Sure, okay. I’ve never really seen that show before.”, Liam replied.

Scott sat up and stared at Liam with wide eyes.  
Liam raised an eyebrow.

“What. Why are you looking at me like I did something wrong.”

“So what you’re saying is that you have _never_ seen Friends?!”

Liam shrugged.  
“So?”

Scott got up from the bed shaking his head like he couldn’t believe it.  
There was a hint of a smile as he got his laptop and sat down on the bed leaving space for Liam next to him.

“That’s it. You have no say in what we’re watching anymore, philistine.  
I’m gonna put on episode one of Friends, you’re gonna watch it, you’re gonna love it and you’re gonna love me for introducing you to the funniest show you have watched in your _entire_ life.”

Liam laughed and plopped down next to his alpha.  
“Bring it on.”

 

* * *

 

It was twenty past one by now. Melissa had come home at around 11 and stuck her head in the door to quickly tell them goodnight.  
There had been another pause to get a third drink at some point and now they were both fairly drunk, lying on the bed together, laughing as they were just finished with episode 19.  
They had decided before that episode that this would be the last one for the night, so Scott closed his laptop and put it on the bedside table still shaking with laughter.

“Why would anyone even want to own a _monkey_ ”, he scoffed lying onto his back and looking up to the ceiling.

They were both slurring their words by now because they were so drunk.

“Well”, Liam snickered, “I could certainly imagine _you_ ruining a date because your pet monkey is on the run.”

The younger boy grinned up at Scott whose mouth fell open.  
Liam broke out into laughter when Scott started to hit him with a pillow.

“Oh my _god_! I can’t believe you!”

The pillow fight (or rather Scott attacking Liam who held up his hands trying to protect himself) went on for a minute or two until they were both clutching their sides.

When their laughter finally ebbed away and they calmed down, they let the exhaustion of the evening gain the upper hand and so they lay down on Scott’s bed facing each other.

Scott could feel something tugging at his heart when he saw his beta smiling right back at him, smelling of happiness, alcohol and still so much like Liam.  
It felt so right being near him.

He was feeling dizzy and very tired and so it happened that words slipped out of his mouth he never intended to say out loud.

“You’re so beautiful when you smile like that. You’re beautiful all of the time, actually. So unbelievably beautiful.”

* * *

It took Liam a few seconds to process what he had just heard and when the words finally reached his brain the only thing he could do was to gape at Scott.

Hearing something like this from Scott’s mouth, the boy he’s been developing a crush on more and more in the last few weeks, felt surreal to him.

Was this really happening?

Because Scott looked so stunning lying there in front of him, messy hair, dopey half smile, and those eyes, and somebody like Scott could never like somebody like _him_. Right?  
Not in _that_ way at least.

He had to make quite an effort to focus on the brown eyes inches from his.  
His gaze flicked down to the older boy’s lips and then back up.

* * *

And suddenly Liam’s lips met his.  
And he couldn’t think of anything else but those soft lips slowly moving against his own.

He let his tongue flick over his beta’s lips more like a question and before he knew it they were lazily exploring each other’s mouths.

Scott’s breath came shorter, exhilarated by this experience.

After what seemed like forever but still not long enough they broke the kiss, both panting.

Scott couldn’t help but smile a little as he felt Liam’s warm breath ghosting over his swollen lips.  
  


“Can we cuddle?”, the younger boy asked in almost a whisper after a few seconds of silence.

Scott’s smile grew bigger and he planted another kiss on Liam’s lips.

He pulled him in closer, entangling their legs, his hand resting on the younger boy’s waist.  
Liam shot him a soft smile and closed his eyes.

Relaxed like this, Liam seemed so much younger than usual and it made Scott aware of how much pain he must’ve already endured in his life and suddenly he felt anger boiling up inside him.  
He was angry that somebody had hurt Liam.  
Angry that he hadn’t protected him then.  
And angry at himself for causing part of that pain.

“I’m here now, okay? I’ll keep you safe. Nobody will hurt you anymore. I promise.”, he whispered as he struggled to keep his eyes open for the sake of seeing the blond as long as possible.

Liam’s breaths had evened out and with the sound of his beta’s heart steadily beating Scott felt himself slowly drift off to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

Liam woke up because something was tickling his nose.

He slowly blinked his eyes open to realize that his nose was buried in dark hair.

In Scott’s hair.  
Scott who was currently sprawled over Liam’s body snoring softly.

He shifted his head so it didn’t tickle anymore and closed his eyes with a content smile on his lips inhaling the familiar scent of his alpha.

A few seconds passed.

His eyes shot open.

Within moments he was completely awake, the events of the night rushing into his mind.  
He couldn’t remember every detail and his head was pounding but he remembered enough to have a silent freak out.  
He couldn’t believe what he had done.

He slipped out from under Scott, careful not to wake him, checked his pocket for his phone and then quietly climbed out of the window.  
He jumped down into the driveway and then ran.

He just ran.  
He could feel his blood pulsing in every inch of his body and his heart was beating so fast and loudly, it was driving him insane.  
At the margin of his senses he could faintly hear that birds were chirping already and the first glimpse of orange was to be seen in the slowly brighter turning sky.

He didn’t know for how long he had run but eventually he’d ended up in front of his best friend Mason’s house.  
Trying to catch his breath he took out his phone. Twenty past six.  
This was an emergency. He’d understand.

Liam prepared himself to climb through another window.

 

* * *

 

“Dude. Get up. Please. Dude.”

Mason turned around groaning and slowly opened his eyes.  
When he saw him standing there he startled and nearly fell of the bed.

“Liam, what the hell!”

“Mason, I’m sorry but please. I need your help. I fucked up.”

He knew he sounded like he was about to cry but he didn’t care.  
His world felt like it was falling apart.

His friend rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed.  
“It’s okay mate. What happened?”

Liam told him the whole story. Or rather as much as he remembered.  
Mason was quiet for a minute while Liam sat on the edge of his friend’s bed, head in hand, going through everything again.

“I don’t get what you’re so upset about. I mean, you guys kissed. What’s the big deal?”

“No, Mason. You don’t understand. _I_ kissed _him_.  
See, that fact doesn’t seem important to you but it makes a big difference.  
It was _my_ fault. I highly doubt that he _wanted_ to kiss me.”

“Why did he allow you to do it then?”

“I don’t know”, Liam said running his fingers through his hair, “Because he was drunk, I guess? He couldn’t think straight and I? I took advantage of it.”

He winced in pain and when he continued to talk he was so agitated that his voice was an octave higher than usual.

“And I asked if we could _cuddle_. For god’s sake! What is _wrong_ with me?!  
He’s probably gonna wake up, think about last night and have a fit because I’m such a _freak_. He was being so good to me and I go off and just _kiss_ him.  
He was trying to be a friend and I kiss him. _Kiss him!_  
And he’s not even gay. I didn’t realize _I_ was gay!  
He hates me. He is going to hate me for _eve_ r. God, I am such a fuck up.  
Why do I always ruin _everything?!_ I should just move to Mexico and change my name to Juan or something.”

Mason stared at him with wide eyes.

“Jesus, breathe! It’ll be _fine_! He won’t _hate_ you. How could he hate you?”

He put an arm around him and squeezed his shoulder.

“You were drunk, okay? And it’s not your fault.  
Neither of you were sober enough to know what you were doing.  
Look, just go and tell him you’re sorry. It’ll be fine. I promise.”

Liam had tried to listen but really only got half of what his friend was saying.  
This was an absolute nightmare. He looked up at his friend.

“D’you wanna move to Mexico with me?”

 

* * *

 

“I hate to do this, Scotty, but _I told you so!_ ”, Stiles stated sitting on his bed with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

Scott had burst in on him having breakfast and watching Adventure Time (which was _so not okay_ by the way, because this was honestly the first time in weeks he got his peace) but because he is such an _amazing_ friend he had still listened to Scott’s whole story about how last night had ended as a disaster.

Scott was currently pacing up and down in front of Stiles (and the TV, thank you very much) and god, he looked _wrecked_.

“I know, Stiles, and I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you but _I don’t know what to do_!  
Because _I kissed him_ and then he was _gone_ and I flippin' told him that he is _beautiful_ , honestly that’s so _wrong_!  
First I turn him into a werewolf and then I make a move on him while he’s _drunk_ , like I’m _using_ him!”

Stiles loved his best friend. He really did.  
But he had told Scott that this wasn’t going to end well and he hadn’t listened.  
Of course he felt bad for him but right now he had other things to worry about.  
Like _what the ice king’s tragic backstory was._

“Still kinda offended that you wouldn’t make out with me that one time but now kiss your pup who you barely know.”, he mumbled through a mouth of cornflakes.

“He’ll never talk to me again!”, Scott groaned.  
Suddenly he came to halt.  
“I need to talk to him. Now. I need to talk to him.”

In a split second he was gone, out of the window.  
Stiles sighed.

 

* * *

 

It was Monday morning and Stiles and Scott stood in the hallway getting their books for their first class. Scott slammed his locker shut, still terribly upset, and faced Stiles who was rummaging around in his locker.

“He didn’t answer any of my calls. He didn’t call back. And at some point I think he just turned off his phone because I every time I called him it went straight to his mailbox!  
Stiles, he hates me.”

The door opened just as they were ready to go and Liam and his friend Mason stepped into the school.

“Speak of the devil”, his best friend announced.

When Scott locked eyes with Liam for not even a second his beta visibly tensed up and Scott could suddenly smell his anger like a wave hitting him in the face, even though they stood around 15 feet away from each other.

“See”, he asserted Stiles, “He’s angry with me. He hates me for what I did. I failed at being an alpha. I’m worse than Derek.”

Stiles gasped and took Scott by the shoulders.

“ _Dude_. Nobody can be as bad as _Derek._ ”

* * *

Liam balled his hands into his fist.

Why did he kiss Scott? Why would he do that?  
He’s such a fuck up. He was so _stupid_.  
How could he think for even a _second_ that Scott could want _him_.  
They could never be.  
Because Scott was Scott, beautiful and brave and caring Scott.  
And Liam was just a foolish kid that felt too much.

Mason shook him out of his thoughts.

“Mate, calm down. I can see you boiling inside. Don’t be so angry with yourself, yeah? It wasn’t your fault.”

 

* * *

 

Scott had been trying to talk to Liam all day.  
But every time he was near he kept running off, furious, and it left the alpha feeling guilty and sad.

Liam ignoring him just killed him.  
It was not only the knowledge that it was his own fault but also the distance.  
After spending so much time with Liam trying to teach him more about being a werewolf, he’d gotten so used to just having him around, spending time with him.  
He hadn’t even noticed how fond he had grown of him, and he certainly hadn’t noticed that his feelings towards the younger boy weren’t merely feelings an alpha would have towards his beta.

Classes were over for the day and now they were in the locker room, supposed to get dressed for lacrosse practice.  
While his best friend did just that, he sat on a bench next to him and stared at the ground overthinking once again.

In his mind replayed every time he had encountered Liam today and all Scott could focus on was the anger that radiated of the blond.

“Stiles. I’m leaving. Tell coach I was sick and had to go home.”

Stiles stared at him disbelieve.  
“What? Scott, no, why?”

“I just can’t do this right now. Liam’s been avoiding me all day. Like, he isn’t even here now. He hates me.”, he replied.

It was just too hard to take at the moment.  
By the look Stiles gave him he knew would’ve objected and told him to stay, but he was glad he didn’t.  
Maybe it was for the best if he went home and had time to deal with this by himself.

 

* * *

 

The next day of school Liam wasn’t in either.  
When Scott found out his expression turned so bitter again that Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and decided to do something about it.

Lunch time came and since the alpha was only picking at his food, acting like someone had died, completely shut off from what was going on around him, Stiles stood up and went over to the table Mason was sitting at.  
The freshman had a textbook open, reading while eating his lunch.

“Okay, listen”, Stiles started and Mason looked up at him.  
“I can’t deal with this anymore. Ever since Scott and Liam had this _thing_ on Friday, Scott’s been _so_ upset and his moping is getting on my nerves because honestly? I don’t know what to do with him, he’s walking around like a love sick puppy and can you please, _please_ just tell Liam that he needs to stop being so self-absorbed and think of Scott for once, he just needs to let him apologize for kissing him so they can go back to normal? Please?”

Mason frowned.

“Wait, what? Scott didn’t kiss Liam. Liam kissed _him_. He’s been so angry with himself because of that. Keeps talking about moving to Mexico.”

“No, I’m actually sure that Scott kissed _him_. I mean look at _that_ ”, he pointed over to the table where Scott was still staring at his food like he was about to cry, “he’s a _wreck_.”

It took them a few seconds to realize what was going on.

“Oh no.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Jesus_ ”, Mason said when Liam opened the door.

His eyes were all puffy and red and the shadows under them made him look like he hadn’t slept in days.

“You look like you stayed up all night crying.”, he declared.

“Yeah I’m wondering why that would be”, Liam muttered sarcastically as he turned around and trotted back to his room.  
Mason closed the door behind him and followed him into the house.

* * *

_Hurry up. He looks worse than your friend and it’s depressing to see him like that. – M_

Stiles put the phone back in his pocket and started the engine.

To make sure his best friend at least stayed alive he had refused to let Scott go home on his own but had brought him into the city to make him eat _something_.  
He couldn’t blame him for not eating at school because he was still questioning if it was actual food they got there, but he had taken him to his favorite diner so starving was out of question.

“Alright Scotty, let’s take you home.”

After about ten minutes they stopped in front of an apartment complex and Scott looked at him confused.

Mason had texted him the address earlier, he just hoped he didn’t take any wrong turns.

“Where are we? I thought we were going to my place.”, Scott muttered.

Stiles hopped out of the car and opened the door on the passenger side for Scott.

“Yeah, no. Change of plans. Get out.”

Luckily Scott followed his orders without complaint, got out of the car and followed his friend into the building and up the stairs.

“What are we doing here, Stiles? Where are we?”, he moaned.

Stiles took a deep breath.

“I can’t keep watching you be so distressed, this is almost _painful_ , okay?  
You are my best friend and I want you to be happy.  
And you obviously have a big gay crush on Liam and since, as far as I know, your affection is _in fact_ returned, you two you are gonna figure this out. Now.”

Scott looked kind of offended and like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by Mason opening the door and Stiles shoving him inside.

“Go get him tiger!”, Stiles assured him with thumbs up, backing out of the apartment again.  
Hopefully this would work.

* * *

Scott felt lost and not okay at all with the situation yet there he was and he couldn’t leave.

He had wanted to talk to Liam about what had happened. Now he would have the chance to.  
He wasn’t prepared at all but as Mason smiled at him and nodded into the direction of, probably, Liam’s room, Scott decided to take the opportunity.

“Come on”, Mason encouraged him, “It’ll be fine. Just give me a second, yeah?”  
He opened the door and slid inside.

* * *

“Look.”

Liam looked up from his Nintendo DS.

(He was currently playing Animal Crossing. He used to play it a lot when he was a kid and the last weekend it had emerged as a perfect distraction, so there he was.)

“I know you’re gonna hate me for this but I have to do it. It’s for the best, believe me.”

Liam just wanted to ask what he was talking about when Mason exited again and someone else entered his room.

His stomach dropped.  
Scott.  
There was an awkward silence as they both searched for something to say.

Liam didn’t know where to begin.  
Part of him wanted to run, the other part wanted to explain himself and mostly he just wanted to bury his face in Scott’s neck, inhale his scent and forget about everything that had happened.  
He felt horrible and the only person who he knew  _could_ comfort him right now was Scott.

“I’m sorry I kissed you.”, they said with one voice.

And that was when nothing made any sense anymore.

Had Scott really just said that?  
But Scott hadn’t kissed him. _He_ had kissed _Scott_.  
A thousand thoughts were running through his mind.

Liam was the first to say something again.  
 “You’re not making any sense. What do you mean?”

Scott sighed and sat down on the end of his bed.  
“I’m sorry, Liam.  
I’m sorry I bit you and turned you into a werewolf.  
I’m sorry I ruined your life with it.  
I’m sorry that you have to put up with me and I’m sorry about what happened and that I took advantage of you being drunk and just kissed you.  
I shouldn’t have but I was drunk, too, and I think I’ve wanted to do it for such a long time and I don’t even know. I’m sorry.”

With each word the older boy said it was like more of the weight on his shoulders was taken away and Liam suddenly felt so much lighter, like all the bad thoughts had dripped off him and left him floating.

“So”, he swallowed, unable to hide his smile anymore, “you _wanted_ to kiss me? And does that mean you..you _like_ me?”

Scott looked mildly confused but nodded.  
“Yes. I like you, Liam, and I think probably even more than I should.”

Liam grinned at his lap.  
He had spent half a week hating himself, thinking that it was his fault and-

“What?”, Scott asked obviously wondering what was going on with him.

He raised his head to look Scott in the eyes.

“It’s just. I thought you hated me.”, he explained,  
“The only thing I remembered was that we decided to go to sleep and then we..we kissed.  
And I thought _I_ had kissed _you_ and you had only gone along with it because you were drunk and now you’d abandon me for making a move on you and-”

“Liam”, Scott interrupted him,  
“I would never just _abandon_ you. You know that, right?”

Liam nodded.

Of course he wouldn’t. It was Scott after all.  
Suddenly his worries seemed baseless, almost ridiculous.

“So”, Scott began, smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he moved up the bed to sit next to Liam, “you don’t remember all the embarrassing things I said that made it _very_ clear that I have a huge crush on you?”

“Like what?”, he grinned.

And in the blink of an eye Scott had removed the Nintendo from Liam’s lap, climbed on top of him, legs on either side of Liam, pinning him down.  
His hands were on Scott’s hips and the alpha’s face only inches from his.

Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire and his heart was racing because Scott was _so close_.  
And as Scott smiled, his brown eyes full of warmth and his warm breath on the younger boy’s lips, he felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. A stupid cliché he had always thought, but that was what it felt like.

“You’re so beautiful. So unbelievably beautiful.”, Scott said quietly with a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

He kissed him.  
And then again.  
And again.

They kissed until they were out of breath and as he saw Scott panting on top of him, a look on his face as if Liam was worth a thousand bucks, he couldn’t believe his luck.  
Scott was here. And he would stay.  
At least for now.

Liam’s mouth curved into a half smile.

“Guess I don’t have to move to Mexico after all, huh?”, he thought aloud.

Scott chuckled. “I can’t believe I fell for you.”

 

* * *

 

_Thanks man. I owe you. – S_

The text was followed by a selfie of Scott and Liam kissing.

“Damn right, you do”, Stiles muttered to himself as he climbed out of his car and shut the door.

He was so glad they had finally worked it out.  
The sexual tension when they were in the same room together? Almost unbearable.  
And the drama they had with the kiss last weekend? Even worse.

He was on his way to the police station but he stopped in his tracks when he spotted Mason on the other side of the road.  
Those were news to share.

“Hey Mason!”, he shouted and jogged over the street.

He held out his phone showing the picture he had just received.

“Look who finally got their heads out of their asses and realized they’re head over heels in love.”

Mason laughed and shook his head.

“About time, if you ask me.  
I can’t stand another rant over how McCall’s hair looks _so soft_ and how he is _so strong_.”

Stiles snorted, remembering the time when Scott had still been in love with Allison.

“Oh don’t even get me started.”

Mason looked Stiles over and licked his lips.

“Um, I was just going to get myself coffee. Wanna join? Coffee’s on me?”

Stiles, surprised by the invitation, raised his eyebrow.

“Like, as a _date_?”

Mason shrugged with a shy smile on his lips.

“I guess.”

Stiles bumped his shoulder into Mason’s and started walking.  
Turning around he grinned.

“You coming or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic ever :D  
> english isn't my first language so don't be too hard on me, but i'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
